Two boys, a girl and Hogwarts
by Becca1994
Summary: Summary: Hermione starts her first year in Hogwarts. She is a year older then Harry and Ronald, so that means she starts before them. On the train, she meets the Weasley twins. Through out the school year, they become good friends, and with time maybe more. Rated M for later chapters, and just in case. FW/HG/GW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I only own the plot and my imagination. The only difference in the story is that the Weasley twins is only a year older then them. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 – The meeting on the train

HGPV:

I've been searching for a compartment with my luggage in hand for a while, but they where all full. I went to the next compartment. In the compartment was three boys, two red headed twins and a dark headed boy with dreadlocks. All three of them had their school uniforms on, with some red and yellow color, and a lion on it. The boys looked at me, and one of the twins said: "Can we help you?" and smiled.

"Yes, can I sit in here with you? All the other compartments are full."

The 3 boys looked at each other and then the guy with dreadlocks said: "Sure, take a seat."

I went in and tried to get my luggage in, when one of the twins took by bag and put it in place.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." I said and took a seat next to the guy with dreadlocks.

"Your welcome, my name is George Weasly. The guy next to me is my not so handsome brother..."

"Hey! I'm the handsome one!"

"... Fred Weasly and the guy next to you is Lee Jordan. We are all from Gryffindor and in our second year."

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is my first year at Hogwarts."

We spent the entire train ride talking, and I quickly found out that the twins were pranksters with all those stories they told me. Suddenly we were at Hogwarts and all four of us took our luggage and on our way out. I was nearly out of the compartment when Fred said:" I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, then you can hang out with us and I think it would be fun having you around." He said with a glime in his eye I nodded, while the others agreed with him. I then went out of the compartment, since we were at Hogwarts now. While I walked out of the train, I thought 'This would be an interesting year'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat

HGPV:

When all first years went out of the train we heard a voice saying:

"First years, first years this way." said the Giant.

When all of us where there, he said:" My name is Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and I shall escort you to the castle. Follow me please"

We followed him over to some boats and began sailing over the lake and saw Hogwarts light up with many lights. When we all were at the other side, we follow Hagrid inside the castle. We meet professor McGonagall, and waited in the hall when she went inside some big doors. McGonagall came back and we all stood in to lines beside each other and went into the Great Hall. The doors opened and inside were 5 long tables, 1 in the front where all the professors sat, while the were 4 besides each other. I looked up at the celling and said to the girl beside me: "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History"

I saw Fred and George Weasley, and they smiled at me and I smiled back. Professor McGonagall stopped right in front of the professors' tables, beside her was a stool with a battered and old black hat on it. McGonagall took out a scroll and the sorting to the four houses began.

Then professor McGonagall said: "Granger, Hermione"

'Oh dear, it's my turn.' I thought. I slowly went up, very nervous, and sat at the stool and McGonagall gave me the hat on.

'Ahh, hello Miss. Granger' a voice in my head said to me.

'Sorry, who are you'

'I'm the sorting hat, but my name is Charles'

'Oh, well hallo Charles'

'You're quite intelligent, but also very brave. Hmm, what to do?'

'Not to sound rude or anything, but can you sort me quickly, I'm very nervous'

'Ahh I know where you shall be sorted to, there you destiny awaits and you're choosing ones waiting'

'Wait, what?'

'Just wait and see young one'

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat yelled.

I heard clapping and saw the Weasley twins with big smiles, and I went over to the Gryffindor table.

When the sorting finished, and everyone had eaten afterwards. Everyone where sent to there common room. I was exhausted and wanted to straight to bed when the prefect called Percy Weasley told us where our rooms were. I went upstairs and change into my purple pajamas and got under the bed sheets and dreamed about to red headed boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - First day at Hogwarts

HGPV:

I woke up at 6:00 am, and got out of bed. I went out of bed and collected my school clothes and went out to the bathroom. I striped of my pajamas and went into the shower, when I got out of the shower I grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped around myself and began brushing my teeth and my impossible bushy hair. I then put on my clothes and went into my dorm room again. The time was now 6:30 am and the girls in my dorm room had just got up.

I took my school bag with all my books, quills, ink and some parchment and walked out of the dorm. Walking down to the gryffindor common room, out of the portrait of the fat lady and down the many stairs, to the main hall. I sat down at the gryffindor table and took an apple, scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. While eating I took out my Transfiguration book and began reading at the same time. Suddenly I felt someone sit on either side of me, and both of them said at the same time:" Hello again Hermione" I looked up and I saw that it was Fred and George Weasley that sat beside me,

"Hello Fred and George." I said nodding my head as a greeting to each of them.

"Why are you reading your Transfiguration book?" asked Fred while looking at me.

"I'm reading it because it's my first class today" I answered finishing my breakfast.

"Ahh, you are going to have professor McGonagall today." said George. I looked at him and said:"Yes and I got to go now my class starts soon." I stood up and put my Transfiguration book back in my bag. When I was about to take my bag up on my shoulders, one of the twins, George I think, took my bag.

"Hey, I need that"

"I know Hermione, but let me and Fred help you to find your first class." George said with a smile. I looked at him and said "Shouldn't you get to class also?"

"No, we got a free period and besides we want to accompany you to your class." Fred said.

"Okay, lets go." And all three of us walked to professor McGonagall's class room. When we got there George gave me my schoolbag back and they both said that they would see me later. I then walked in through the class room door and found a seat to start my first class at Hogwarts.

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since I started at Hogwarts and the twins have been walking me to every single class I have since my first boys are very sweet and they let me hang out with them and their friend Lee, who has been helping me with my homework. Although it's mostly to see if I have spelled it right, and not so much about what I should do or correcting it. Lately Iv'e seen that the twins and Lee keep whispering to each other while I do my homework, and I've become quite annoyed with it now. So Iv'e decided to confront them about it soon, but I'm not sure when or how to get them to tell me. What is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - In on the secret + Halloween

HGPV:

I was walking down the stairs on my way to the main hall, when I saw the twins and Lee discussing about something again. I went over to them I took all my Gryffindor courage and asked:" What is going on?"

The boys jumped apart and Lee said:" What are you talking about? Nothing is going on Hermione, right guys?" He looked at the twins and they nodded and said:" Yeah Hermione, nothing is going on, what makes you think that?" they said with a smirk.

"Hmm let's see shall we. You have been sneaking around the castle, whispering to each other every time, avoiding the question and right now you look like you could get in big trouble if someone found out about it, with that smile of your's boys." I said with one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. The twins and Lee looked a bit panicked while looking at each other when finally Fred said:" Fine you win, but you would have to swear to never tell anyone about this."

"Okay"

"We are trying to figure out what prank is best, to do for Halloween." said George.

"A prank? What kind of prank?"

"well.." Lee said " we have been thinking about either turning everyone's school ropes to the color they hate or making the food fly away every time you try to touch it and eat it."

"Wow, that's a pretty good prank. No one can get hurt because of them right? And why don't you just do both of them in stead of just one of them?"

The boys smiled at me and looked a bit surprised that I did not yell at them. But hey, if no one get's hurt what's the harm?

"No Hermione, no one would get hurt when the prank happens and we haven't thought of using both of them since we haven't exactly found out how to do the pranks." said Lee

"I can help you with that, I read about a spell called volans. So if you say escam in front of volans, it should work."

"Fantastic, why didn't we think of that.."

"What about the other prank.."

"do you have any ideas to that one?" The twins said, finishing each others sentences.

"umm, have you tried omni colore oderunt?" I asked them. They shook their head no and Lee said:" we haven't heard about it, what does it do?" I smiled and took my wand out of my sleeve and said the spell. The next second all three of the boys school ropes, where bright pink with orange and white polka dots. I laughed my butt off, because they looked ridiculous. The boys said finite incantatem, and their ropes where back to normal. The boys smiled and told me that they would like me to help them with the prank, that they wanted me to teach them the spells. I agreed and I couldn't wait to see what would happen at Halloween.

Today is halloween, and the day of the prank. All four of us had discussed it and agreed that it was going to happen at the halloween feast. When the time came to perform the prank, George had been down to the kitchen a few hours before, which I still don't know where is, and said the spell escam volans. While we waited for the food to come, Fred said the spell omni colore oderunt, under the table and everyone's ropes change color. There where bright orange, bright green and pink, but also ropes with multiple colors on or the colors from on of the other houses. It was so funny. People began taking their ropes off, and then when the food came up the tried to eat it. But suddenly their food got wings and began flying up in the air. Professor Dumbledor got up after a while, and said the counter spell, so everyone could eat and wear their ropes again. We ate our food, and everyone began laughing about what have happened. After that we all went to our common room and went to our dorm room and fell asleep.

**Spells (google translate):**

escam volans = flying food

omni colore oderunt = all color they hate

**A/n: Please rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Christmas

HGPOV:

Today is December 24th and I'm on my way back home to spend Christmas with my parents. While I waited to arrive to London. I thought about the boys and the way that they are. Since the Halloween prank, all the teachers have tried to find proof of that they were responsible for it. One day professor McGonagall asked me if I knew anything about it. I of course lied because I care about the boys, and I didn't want them or myself to get detention.

I thought back to yesterday, when I began packing.

*Start of flashback*

I was reading in the common room, on my favorite chair near the fireplace, with my legs curled up under me. When I heard a noise and looked up, and saw Lee, Fred and George coming down the stairs in their pajamas. Lee was wearing green, while Fred and George was wearing blue. They had two gifts with them.

"Hey Hermione" said Lee. "We thought that we should exchange Christmas gifts and maybe help you pack your bag."

I looked at the boys and smiled. Told them to wait for a second and ran up to my bedroom. I opened one of my drawers and took out 3 presents. I then went down the stairs and gave the boys each of their present. Fred and George looked a bit surprised that they had a gift each, so I asked them why.

"Well Hermione.."

".. most people gives us.."

"..a shared gift.."

".. and not one each." they said.

I looked at them and felt sorry for them. They wanted me to open my gifts because they wanted to see my reaction. I then told them if I had to open my gifts, they had to open theirs now. Lee then began opening his gift, and saw a box, he then opened it and found a years subscription for the Quidditch Magazine.

"How did you get this?" He asked,

"Easy, I took one of your old Magazines and subscribed it for you."

"Thank you so much, now I think you should open your gift from me."

I then began opening it, and inside was a book about Quidditch and a new quill. "Thank you, did you give me this so that I can understand i better?" I asked him with a look of disbelieve, if he gave me it for some other reason. He looked back at me and smiled, that adoring smile and said:" Yes but also because I think of you as a little sister and want you to know about what we are interested in"

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes:"Thank you Lee. I also think of you as a big brother." We hugged and then I told the twins to open their presents.

Fred and George opened theirs present at the same time. Inside Fred's present there was a box and when it was opened, it was full off muggle prank stuff., with a little letter that said:

_Dear Fred (and George)_

_Everything in this box is muggle pranks. _

_The instructions are included, with every prank._

_I hope it is useful to you_

_Merry Christmas_

_Hermione_

Inside Georges gift where two books. The first one was a wizard book called "_100 ways of getting even with pranks"_ and a muggle book called _"The big book of pranks"_.

The boys had big grins on their faces and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, very much. Now we can get some new ideas for pranks." they said at the same time.

I smiled and began opening my present from the twins. Inside was a jewelry box. I looked at it curiously and opened it, it was a beautiful rainbow moonstone neckless. On each side of the moonstone, there where a half moon.

"The triple moon represents the waxing, full and waning moon. In turn, this symbolises the moon goddess in her three stages as a maiden, mother and old women.." said Fred

"The Magickal and healing properties of the Moonstone have long been appreciated, especially in regards to healing for women." Finished George.

I looked at it and said:"Are you saying that this moonstone really has healing qualities for women?"

"Yes, it does when you are a witch or wizard." They both said at the same time.

"oh, I didn't know that." I said. Then they all gasped and Fred started to say:"There is something.."

"that the smartest girl..."

"...of her generation.."

"..doesn't know?" George finished. I blushed and just told them that I knew some things about the stone from the muggle point of view, but not a real witches view. I hugged them and said thank you for the gift. Lee looked at the clock in the common room, and said:"It's getting late. We should go to bed, tomorrow we are leaving to get home."

We said goodnight and we all went to bed

*End of flashback*

The train stoped at the King's Cross station in London. I went of the train and found my parents Jean and Dan Granger. I told them all about Hogwarts and the guys. Right know I'm just enjoying my Christmas with my family and wait till I see the Twins and my "brother" again.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've just been busy with summer vacation and the fact that I was stuck on what the gifts should be. Espescially Hermione's from the twins since I don't think that they should give her a book. Maybe you could give me an idea for the next time I have to give her a gift?**

**Please Review, thank you.**

**P.S. The information I got about the moonstone is from St. Justin Jewellery and at a webside called: wollfmoongrove. com . **

**And seach the word monnstone.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Last day at school

_January 4th Saturday_

HGPOV:

Back to school, yay. I'll miss my parents but it's only 5 more months till I have summer vacation.

I meet the boys on the train and we talked about our Christmas and what we shall do the next couple of months.

_..._

_February..._

_..._

_Marts..._

_..._

_April..._

_..._

_May..._

_..._

_3rd week of June._

Today is the End-of-Term feast, I'm helping the boys pack their last stuff since their brother Percy, doesn't have the time for it.

The boys have invited me over for the last couple of weeks of summer. Though I have told them that, I need to be home for my birthday which is the 19th of August. Tomorrow we are all going home.

_The next day:_

We are all on the train, and talking. Fred is sitting beside me, while George is sitting across me with Lee. "Well me and my parents are traveling to France, to visit my cousin." I said

"Wow, you got family in France?" asked Fred with a be wilded expression.

"Yes, I do. It's from my fathers side of the family. We don't visit that much since, my Dad had a huge fight with m,y grandmother before I was born."

"Okay, well we are just staying home this summer, and our older brothers Charlie and Bill are coming to visit the entire summer." said George.

"Wow. So all of the Weasleys are together under the same roof?"

"Yep." said Fred. Lee smiled and said:" I'm gonna watch my favorite Quidditch team play this summer."

We all kepped talking until we came to the station. We took our luggage and went out off the train and meet our families. Suddenly are family of 4 redheads runs over to us, and the women hugs the boys. "It's so good to have you back home" she said to the boys.

While she checked them all and scolded Fred and George about their pranks, I saw my parents walking over to us. I turned to the boys and said: "My parents are here and we need to go home and pack."

"Okay, Hermione. See ya in August." the twins said and gave me a big hug. I hugged them back and said goodbye to Lee also, who was on his way over to his parents. By then my parents where here, and said hallo to the boys and their parents. After a little while we had to go, so we went though the brick wall to King's Cross Station, and found our car and drove home.

**A/N: Sorry, I know that Hermione's real birthday is in September, but to make it work for me I decided it became in August. **

**I've also been thinking about having a beta, since I have problems with wording correctly.**

**So please, if anyone is interested in helping me, please PM me.**

**Rate and Review **


End file.
